Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a transparent display panel and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
Since an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode that generates light, the OLED display device may not include a light source (e.g., backlight unit), unlike a conventional liquid crystal display device. Thus, the OLED display device may be thin and light, compared with the conventional liquid crystal display device. In addition, the OLED display device may have advantages of low power consumption, improved luminance, improved response speed, among other advantages, when compared to the liquid crystal display device. Hence, the OLED display device is widely used as a display device included in various electronic devices.
A transparent OLED display device is a display device that shows an image displayed on a transparent display panel. The transparent display panel is included in the transparent OLED display device and provides a background for the transparent OLED display device. A transparent pixel includes a light emitting pixel circuit and a transmissive window.
Transmittance of the transparent display panel may be increased by enlarging area of the transmissive window compared to the area of the light emitting pixel circuit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.